What You Get When You Add in a Miko
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Okay the end of come but do not fear if you like my OC you will love my other fic L.O.A.P. HieiKagome lemon in ch 4, 'dreams' in 2 and 3
1. A Chance Ass Kicking

Okay Kagome has finally taken up on Koenma's offer and is a now working with our favorite spirit detectives. Hiei is the only one that is single. Will sparksfly between the new found friends? You tell me. Kurama will have a girlfriend and Kuwabara and Yusuke finally open there eyes.

**I do not own _Inuyasha _or _Yu Yu Hakusho_. **

Kagome was walking home from practice. Her bow and quiver of arrows were hung over her shoulder, the bow in its case. She remembers why she bought the case over a year ago. It was easily opened in case of a fight. But who was she kidding there never was a fight in these modern times. She has not fired an arrow at anything but targets since Naraku's defeat and death. She had used her powers and with the help of the three lords; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga, she wiped that bastard off the face of the earth. But that was her problem. No wish was ever made. She was thrown back to her world after Inuyasha was given the finished jewel. She now knew she was wrong about the demon population in the future/present. In her history class they were talking about her story and other tails that help build Japan, she learned demons were moved to another world by King Enma, the ruler of spirit world.

Through the park and she would be home. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 'DEMON! Coming my way fast.' In a blink of the eye Kagome had her bow ready and an arrow notched. That is when she saw him. Huge with a body like a snake. "Hey baka! What you're running from can't be as bad as I am." She let the arrow fly and it hit the snake demon as four boys show up to the scene.

**: Hiei's view :**

They got the report that a low level snake demon was in the human world. Kuwabara could have taken it but they all needed a good chase. Hiei was the one following it close so he backed off to have it last longer. They all stopped when they felt great power kill the snake. There she was a beauty in her own right. Her bow showing signs of just being fired. 'How dare she claim to be more powerful than me?' Hiei thought as he looked at the girl again. She had on a training garb for archery. He only jewelry was a chain the one she use to keep the jewel on. "Who are you and why do you think you can call us weak?"

"Demons normally don't hunt other demons. That is the work of mikos, so leave or you can suffer the same fate." The girl's voice was cold and showed that she was recovering from much pain.

"Listen you little bitch mikos are nothing." Hiei thought his two sense was needed.

"He means most mikos that are in today's world have no power," Kurama said in a more tactful way.

"I know. But I had reasons to bring mine to the surface."

"Hello everyone and Kagome it is nice to see you again. Wait Kagome you're back!" Botan jumped from her ore and into Kagome's hug.

"How have you been the last 500 years?" Kagome gave her fist true smile she since she return for good. "Koenma still not getting it is he?"

"Heavens no." Botan broke from her old friend. "Kagome this is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and…"

"Last and least Kuwabara." Hiei finished for her. Kagome gave a bow.

"I am Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome."

"Oh Kag, only people who don't know you or you don't like call you that."

"True but they are new to me and three of them are demons."

"Wait you can tell we're demons?"

"Yeah. Fire. To Hiei Fox Kurama and not too sure about you, but you are a hanyou"

"She's good."

"You know Koenma's offer is still good?"

The office of the prince of spirit world had not changed maybe the new tech but it was even in the same place in the castle. When she was thrown back to her time Kagome made a stop here. It was here she was asked to be the protector for the Earth and all its inhabitants.

She declined because of the sorrow in her heart at the time. Koenma saw this and let her go. He never thought to see her again until her death which was not to come for many years. When he looked up he almost fell from his chair. "Kagome!"

"Yes sir?" Kagome asked in a polite manner.

"Don't tell me you got yourself killed." Koenma now had his head in his teenage hands.

"No sir I just saved your detectives' asses."

"You four let the last powerful miko go into battle?" The four boys were now looking in different directions. "YUSUKE! How dare you let the keeper of the Jewel of Four Souls go into battle?"

The jewel had been missing for 500 years. Hiei was looking for it in his youth to take it, to be the only one that ever got past Kikyo. But when he got there she was dead and buried. No word came from the jewel for 50 years. By then he had no need for it so he just went around training and steeling anything he wanted or needed. Hiei looked at the girl in front of him. She was human but then how did she know Botan 500 years ago? Too many questions and no answers.

"Hiei will show you to your new room, Kagome." Koenma looked at the fire demon in question then back to Kagome. "Training will begin at 7 sharp." Kagome inclined her head and turned to Hiei.

"This way, wench."

"The name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She corrected the jerk leading her to her room.

Oh that little wench will pay tomorrow in the dojo. That is if she even gets up in time. Genkai will eat her alive if she is late.

"So where do we train?"

"Genkai's."

"You're kidding right?"

"I never kid." 'Who does she think I am? The baka?'

"Genkai's, as in her temple? I'm surprised she would put up with you losers. Or as she would put it dimwits." Kagome was now holding her sides and laughing her head off.

"Do you know her?" Kurama walked up behind the ever so happy couple afraid they might kill each other.

"I am a miko. Her temple like many others is one I visit to refresh my powers. I live in a shrine so I love to visit other places." Kagome said to the fox.

"Kurama tell me. Do know of other kitsune that lived near Tokyo?" She paused. "I had a friend he was like a son to me. His name was Shippo and he had red brown hair and so was his tail."

"You know Lord Fox Fire?"

"That was his attack."

"About 350 years ago he challenged the lord of the Southern Land. He won and gained the title. He renamed himself when did so."

"The explains a lot. Is he still alive?"

"I would think so I have not heard of his death."

Hiei got tired of listening to the two. "If you want to talk to her lead her to her room." And with that he was gone.

"What is his problem?"

"He once was after the jewel."

"Oh who didn't? If they did not want the power they wanted to test their skills against Kikyo. Wait there was one, Sesshomaru. He was a great lord. Man he had a nice ass too."

"Kagome, you know the western lord? Who all do you know?"

"Everyone at the final battle with Naraku."

"Lord Koga? Lord Fox Fire? Lord Inuyasha?"

"They all were great friends. I figured Sesshomaru would give Inuyasha his title back. There were humans too. Sango and Miroku." 'Along with Kirara.' "Did Fox Fire ever mate?"

"A neko. She found her human like side for him."

"Name?"

"Kirara, I think. It has been a long time since I lived by that type of life."

"OMG you're kidding! I really have to speak to them."

"Here you are. You are free to come and go. That rule was set up for those of us with lives. The girls will be here in the morning you can deal with them when they get here I on the other hand am the one getting them so I get the pleasure of having them before that. Good night Kagome."

"Call me Kag and Good night to you as well. Oh wait is there a phone I can call my mother on?"

"Next to your bed. There is dialing info next to it. Sleep well."

"Thank you and you do the same."

Kagome walked into the room given to her. It was dark blue almost black. There was a full size canopy bed and a nice sized rug to the right of the room and center. On the left was a desk and another door when opened relived the bathroom that was to share by the looks of the other door. Back in the room was a closet and there were some training outfits in there. The window was across from the entry door and it had a view of a clearing and lake. 'Prefect for training.' As she said those words she saw a black clad figure come from the tree line. 'Hiei?'

Hiei walked out of the house when he left Kagome with Kurama. Just taking in her smell was driving him up the wall. She smelt like wild flowers but not in a girly way. She was a fresh waterfall and he was not going to last long in her presence. Maybe he could just stay away from her until he was forced to be near her. That would never work, who was he trying to kid? Himself.

Kagome laid on her bed. It felt good to relax. "Hello?"

"Hey mom. I was calling to tell you I got a job on the way home."

"What is this 'job'?"

"Defending the Earth."

"That sounds nice honey when will you be home?"

"Later this week. Could you call my boss and tell him I can't teach this week and that I would not mind Kat to my classes."

"Sure thing honey. Oh and have fun. See you when you get home."

"See ya soon, Mom." There was a knock on the door.

"What kind of lie are you telling your mother?"

"No lie she knew of my time traveling days why not now?" Yusuke turned to leave.

"Super is ready and I am warning you now don't touch the ice cream."

Hiei went back to the house for dinner. When he walked into the dinning hall the only empty chair was next to Kagome. 'The fates are against me.' Little did he know she was thinking the same thing.

**Snow:** Okay this was the first chapter tell me if I am waiting mine and your time.

**Hiei:** Hn it is Snow's bed time so go find another writer to mess with.

**Snow:** Thank you Hiei. See ya when I see ya.


	2. Dinner at a Table for 12

**I do not own _Inuyasha _or _Yu Yu Hakusho_**

Hiei set down at the hexagon shaped table. Each member of the team had their own side but there was a chair next to Yusuke, Kurama, I gave Kurama a girlfriend her name will be Rain. and Kuwabara's places. "May I ask why there are extra chairs?" Botan who was sitting next to Koenma answered.

"When their girlfriends come over they need a place to sit and eat."

"Are you saying that Kuwabara has a girlfriend?" Kagome asked a little shocked at this tidbit of news.

"Hn, he thinks he does but she is too good for him."

"Oh so she is your sister."

"WHAT? Hiei and Yukina can't be related they are too different." Kuwabara chimed in. Kagome turned her attention to Hiei who was ready to kill.

'You know if she does not know you should tell her.' Kagome used a skill she learned in the last year she had been training her powers. Using her thoughts she could commutate to anyone that wished to.

Hiei was about to jump over the table when he heard her voice at the barriers of his mind. 'What are you doing in my head? And how do you have such powers?'

'Thought I talk to you with the baka getting in the way. I don't care about your barrier what is behind it I just want to talk.'

'About Yukina?'

'No, about why you don't like me.'

'I just have to trust that you won't let me get killed in battle I never have to like you.'

'You remind me of Inu so much. In the beginning he never looked me in the eye, but in the end he was my best friend. You know why? He trusted me. I really don't want to do to you what I did to him.'

'Which was?'

'You've seen him. Does he have a necklace on? Prayer beads? Yeah if he is in hearing distance and I say sit.' Kagome transferred a memory of Inuyasha in the dirt face down bitching her out for "sitting him."

'You could not do that if you wanted to.'

'Open your eyes.'

Hiei looked over to Kagome. She was spinning a set of beads around one finger.

Kagome was spinning the beads around on finger when they were caught by the baka. "Cool! Can I wear them?"

"I don't see why not." Kagome shrugged. Hiei smirked; this was going to be good. Kagome said an incantation under her breath that Hiei caught. "Oh Kuwabara."

"Yes?"

"Play dead." The next thing everyone knew was that Kuwabara was pulled to his back and his arms and legs were in the air as though he was playing dead. Kuwabara stood up when the spell let him; he was pulling on the beads that would not come off.

"What the fuck is up with these things?"

"Subduing beads. There the only reason Inuyasha did not kill me at times."

"Will they work for me?"

"No Yusuke they won't. As the caster of the spell they only work for me and I am the only one that can take them off."

"I think I will go and get dessert." Kurama stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Kagome said as she stood.

Hiei watched as Kagome stood and headed to the kitchen after Kurama. When she walks her hip swayed and it was not good for his control. He had to get out of there and fast. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Hiei stood and left.

Kagome and Kurama walked back into the room. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"His room."

"I'll take him his." Kagome said in a sweet manor. "I'll eat mine in my room."

"Good night Kagome and remember the party is in your room tomorrow."

"Oh right I get to have all the girls in my room for a sleepover." Kagome was wondering if that was a good move.

Hiei was sitting in the middle of his room mediating and taken in deep breaths to calm himself. That when smelt her scent out side his room. 'Great.'

"Hiei I have ice cream. May I come in?"

"Hn." What is she trying to do? I am not the lord she wants but a sub for a lost friend. He looked up when he heard.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome walked into the room with a pint of ice cream and slice of cake that Kurama was kind enough to bake for those unable to eat ice cream.

Okay from now one it will be 3rd person not 2nd and will spilt scenes

"I think we know too little about each other. How about we share stories while we eat our desert? I can go first." Kagome told Hiei about first falling into the well and he told how he became part of the team. They went back and forth for hours until they heard a knock on Kagome's door. It next door remember.

Kagome jumped at first like she was doing something wrong. Yes, she was lying on Hiei's bed in the middle of the night and he was sitting at the head of the bed. But she was doing nothing wrong. Kagome stood and was about to leave the room when she heard Yusuke tell the group, "She must be asleep and we should leave her be training is tough on us can't you guess what she will do tomorrow under Genkai's training?"

Kagome turned to Hiei. 'I guess you can stay or you can jump to your balcony. Your choice.' Hiei smirked at her.

'Whatever. Are you going to catch me if I fall?'

'If you are that weak we don't need you on the team.'

'I was kidding.' Kagome climbed into Hiei's bed. 'Your bed is big enough for both of us and my room scares the carp out of me.' Kagome turned on her side and feel asleep.

Hiei 1st person

I watched her sleep; beauty was the only word that I could find in the same galaxy as her. She does not seem to be power now. I mean I can feel her power but I can't see it. The damned side of me wants to kiss her small pink lips and make my way to her neck where my mark will set. I jumped from his bed. I was in need of a cold shower. Me showering in the night was nothing new. They think it is because of my midnight training but they couldn't be more than wrong.

Kagome's dream

Kagome was once again the dark room that belonged to Hiei. She now was in a night gown like she knew she was going to sleep there. Hiei came out of the shadows and grasped her. She was not afraid because soon he was kissing her neck and making her moan his name.

With Hiei 3rd person

Hiei smelt a spice in the air. He was half asleep in the window. 'Great on of the bakas is having a wet dream.' He sighed. He hated nights like tonight when wait, the scent was too strong to be out side this room. He looked over to Kagome, what in the worlds was she dreaming about?

Kagome's dream

Hiei now had her on the bed; they both were as nude as the day they were born. He continued kissing her all over her body. Wait they was someone else here. OMGs the real Hiei was just outside her barrier. So this is a dream? Great she had a 'dream' about the one person who could out.

"Hiei what are you doing here?"

"What are you dreaming about or should I say who?" Kagome then remembered her scent.

"If you must know you. Now leave."

"I think I would like to join you."

"Really?" Kagome was a little set off by this but hey this could all be a dream.

**Good night and sleep tight!**


	3. He is Busy

**I do not own anything**

Kagome woke up in Hiei's bed. She reached to check that she had clothing on. She was relieved to find that she did. "Awake yet?" Hiei asked from the window.

"Is that even comfortable?"

"At times." Hiei could not figure out why he was even talking to her. He just meet her and now she had him singing like a caged bird. She knew more about him than Kurama and they were partners for years. Hiei looked her up and down while she was picking up the bowls from last night. Her ass was great. Shit he needed a shower again. "Go take a shower we have time until the others wake up and then we have to go. I think it might be best not to be in the shower when the bakas wake up. They have been known to be pepping toms."

"Thanks for the heads up." Kagome went to her room and toke a nice hot shower.

Kagome went down stairs and cooked everything in the kitchen. She remember Shippo any time she cooked. He always eat what she made for him no matter unlike Inu.

Hiei walked into the kitchen, Kagome did not see him so she continued to hum to herself. She is humming whatever you think Kagome would know. She turned to put something on the table when she saw him. He was wearing his usual garbs. But the black against the pale kitchen wall made her skin crawl. If she did not have a single shard of self control she would be all over him. Had it been that long since she was with some one she might see as a boyfriend or lover? Man she needed a good role in the hay. Not that she had before.

"You know you can set down if you want. So what will it be? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Sounds good but why did you put all this out now?"

"Because in about 5 minutes will have breakfast guess."

"How so?" He asked to soon because next thing he knew he was surrounded by her aura. As a miko he thought it would hurt or a least be a pain in the ass. But it was comforting and welcoming. All of a sudden there were 3 cries of pain from the 3rd floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara were cursing as they came down the stairs but Kurama just walked down like nothing happened.

"Okay listen to me I do not like to be awaken before I have…." Yusuke stopped when he saw the food on the table.

"Eat whatever you want I think I will go get dressed." She looked down at her outfit. A short tank with a mini skirt. "I can't fight in this."

"Then why put it on?" Kurama asked as he finally made his way into the room.

"I don't know but something told me to." Kagome shrugged.

Kagome went into her room and pulled off the outfit so close to her old school uniform. That is why she put it on. She use to fight in that kind of wear but now she knew better and with a couple of perves it will make it worst. How she didnot kill Miroku all those years is still over her head. Must have been Sango.

Kagome walked to the front hallway to meet the boys. She was no wearing jeans that let her move but still were very tight and a simple yet tight tee shirt.

Hiei could not take his eyes off her. Genkai seemed not to mind that there was a new member to the group in fact Kagome was the only that got a warm welcome. Kagome trained harder than any of them but Hiei thought and she never gave up. They all got to dance with the new girl and Hiei was the only one that had a chance, he knew her even if it was just for a night.

At the end of the day Kagome was ready for a shower and a good night's sleep. Laying in her bed Kagome found she could not sleep at all. After about half an hour she grunted and set up. Grabbing her pillow Kagome made her way to Hiei's room.

Hiei could feel her aura getting closer and he went to the door to meet her. His smirk was in place. "What? I can't sleep. Your bed is more comfy any way."

"Whatever I'll be in the window if you need any thing."

"No, I don't want to put you out. The bed is big enough for the both of us. I won't grope you if you don't me." Hiei just Hn'ed and laid on the far side of the bed. Kagome settled down next to him and pulled the covers over her head. "You know you can use the blanket too if you wish."

"I am a fire demon I don't need a blanket."

"Okay, night then."

Kagome curled up and fell fast asleep. Kagome again had Hiei meet her in her dreams. "Why do you visit my dreams?"

"Love? I don't know why I do I just find myself here and I tend to love what I find."

"That was you last night?"

"I had no control over my powers and then there we were." Kagome smiled.

"We should try it awake one of these days."

"You're a miko. Does purity mean nothing to you?"

"My job is done I only need my powers to help when needed I purified the Jewel of Four Souls and it no longer is around so no worries."

"Are you saying that if I woke you up right now, I could have my way with you?"

"Something like that. The only thing is don't demons take mates?"

"Mates or lovers. Mates are for life and lovers are for as long as they like."

"That's what I've been told. Things must have changed. I once knew a guy that never looked at a woman unless he had to and he never fell in love. Sesshomaru was weird like that."

"Who don't you know?"

"The pope?"

"Hn." Hiei pulled her close to himself. "Okay, going back to what we were saying earlier."

"HIEI!"

"What the fuck do the bastards want?" Kagome stared at Hiei. "What?"

"That was what I was thinking but not in so many words." Kagome let out a small laugh. "Go find out." Hiei opened his door a crack and stuck his head out.

"What in the three worlds do you want?" It was Yusuke.

"Kagome is missing. She is not in her room."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I went in there to ask her a question about Kayko."

"Well she is safe so go to bed."

"How do you know?" Kagome came up behind Hiei.

"Take his word for it. He is busy." Kagome pulled Hiei from the door and closed it behind her. **I was going to end it here. **

Yusuke ran to Kurama's room.

Kurama woke up when he heard a knock on his door. Rain was in his arms and she did not even stir. Rain was the only one of the girl friends that did not sleep in her own room. It made things easier. "What do you want Yusuke?"

"Kagome and Hiei are sleeping together!" Yusuke yelled in a hushed voice.

"So? Why should I care?"

"It is HIEI!" Yusuke was ready to blow a gazette. "They are so not what I thought."

"Go to sleep and how do you know for sure?"

"She said he was busy and Hiei was at least half naked. And and and."

"Go to sleep. If you can't go talk to Kayko. I am ready to kill to catch some zs so go and leave me alone." Kurama shut his door and crawled back in to bed with Rain.

"What was that about?" Rain, a demon but not a fighter.

"Yusuke seems to think Hiei and our new team mate are sleeping together." Rain's fox tail swayed a little.

"Kagome seems to be his perfect match."

"Leave the future out of this. I would like to be surprised for once."

"Whatever dear."

**Okay this is like the nth time I had to write this chapter so here you go and I am thinking of a tournament later on. Any thing else you think I need to say? Not at this time. **


	4. Not Going to Sleep and Waking Up Sore

**Okay the chapter opens with a short one page lemon at the end I will tell you if you don't wish to read it. It is not too graphic.**

Kagome pulled Hiei back into his room. "You are busy and you know it."

"Koi are you sure I am?"

"Why else would I say you were?" Hiei kissed her. The first kiss Kagome ever received that was not to prevent someone from turning full demon. (Second Inu movie.) Kagome was on cloud nine as Hiei kissed his way to her neck and to the top of her cleavage. He looked her in the eyes than pulled of the offending tank top. Kagome did not have on a bra due to the fact she never sleep in one any ways. Hiei was happy for the break. He pulled her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it as her kneed right. Kagome was moaning his name by the time he switched. After he thought his job at her breast was done he kissed his way to her waist band. He pulled her pj pants down and through them across the room. She was now in her panties and he was only topless.

This seemed unfair so Kagome flipped him over and kissed him on the lips. Hiei was taken back but let her do what she pleased. Kagome pulled off Hiei's pants after playing with his like 3 belts. "Why so many?"

"I don't have your lovely hips my demmmmm." Hiei could not finish because Kagome had found his manhood and it was now in her mouth. She was moving up and down sucking and nibbling as she went. He was a lot bigger than she thought anyone could be and it would be a miracle if she could fit it in her. Hiei was about to release in her mouth but he put a stop to her movements and flipped her over again. He was now on top. Both being nude was now working in his favor.

Hiei moved in between Kagome's legs and bent to her ear. "This would be the time to stop me. I don't want to take you unless you want me to."

"I would not stop you. I want you. I need you."

"I am sorry." Hiei slowly entered Kagome until he felt her innocence. He again told her he was sorry than broke her maiden barrier. Kagome was in pain and Hiei could tell. He paused all movement and let her calm down. He waited. She would have to give some kind of signal. Hiei kissed Kagome to see what she wanted. "Do you want to continue?" Kagome smiled at him. She moved her hips and Hiei got the picture. He began to pump in and out of her.

"Faster my Gods." Kagome said in the heat of the moment. Hiei did as told and soon both of them were reaching their climaxes. Hiei pulled Kagome near him. For the first time in like forever he pulled the covers over him self to cover Kagome from the chill of the ac. He watched her sleep life was good.

**End of lemon**

Hiei woke up to the sound of knocking on his door again. "Hiei wake up!"

"No." Hiei yelled through the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome yawned into Hiei's chest.

"The baka." Hiei answered. "Baka go away!"

"Hiei we have to go to Genkai's."

"Kagome and I are not going. She is not up to par and I will stay here and watch after her."

"Whatever we all know you two just stayed up too late last night." Yusuke yelled through the door.

'Yusuke, I feel like shit so go on with out us. Tell Genkai what you want I will show up next time.' Kagome said through thought to the leader of their team.

'Whatever.' "Let's go Kuwabara let Grandma get them later."

"Now that they are gone how do you really feel?" Hiei asked Kagome.

"Sore and ready for a shower."

"Can I wash you back?"

"Only if I can wash yours." Kagome gave a small smile and got up to just find she could barely walk. Hiei caught her with his inhuman strength. Not only was her purity gone but she gave it to a demon. Her powers would come back but not today. He r body is weak from last night's actives.

Hiei opted for a bath that way Kagome could relax a little more. Hiei pulled Kagome into his lap. "Koi are you alright?"

"I am as long as I'm in your arms."

As the day went on Kagome toke Hiei to the shrine in which she lived with her mother. She unlocked the front door and lead Hiei to the kitchen. "Hungry?" Kagome asked.

"For you." Hiei grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss until they heard someone clear their throat. Kagome turned to see her mother.

"Hey Mom. This is Hiei."

"Your boyfriend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with an all knowing tone.

"You can say that." Was Kagome's answer.

"How did you meet?"

"Long story short we work together."

"In your new job?"

"Yes mama he is a demon and works with myself and the rest of the team to keep bad demons in check."

"As long as you know what you're doing. But you better not break her heart." She said to Hiei.

"I would never dream of it." Kagome giggled at the inside joke.

"So are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the two young adults.

"How long do we have?"

"About an hour and a half." She answered and headed to the stove.

"I am going to show Hiei off for a bit. See you at dinner." Kagome yelled as she pulled him to her room and changed in front of him like it was nothing. They walked down stars and out the door.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw her three best friends from school.

"Guys! How are you?" She got three fines and a how are you. "Great. Oh and this is Hiei."

"Man he is hot."

"Does he have a brother?"

"You guys really need to get boyfriends." The third friend said.

"Shut up." Was all they said. Kagome mouthed sorry to Hiei.

'You will just have to make up for it later.' He thought to her.

'Count on it.' Was her answer. "So I thought we could go for coffee we have an hour to kill and…"

"You want to show him off." Her friends finished for her. Kagome gave a laugh that made Hiei's heart jolt. He could not wait until they were alone tonight. He was going to make her scream his name all night long.

Hiei went to go get the girls coffee when their number was called. "So how long have two been dating?"

"We meet about a week ago."

"How did he ask you out?"

"You could say it was a dream."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"The best."

"Have you? You know."

"Is that your business?"

"Yes." Hiei saved her when he returned with the coffee. He put the tray on the table but did not sit down. Kagome felt his lips touch her neck. Oh she could not wait to repay him.

**Dinner.**

"Sota this is Hiei."

"Is he a goth?"

"No he's a demon."

"Cool." Sota has dealt with demonic boyfriends before and this was nothing new. Heck he did not like the human boys she dated demon were cool.

Dinner went better than when Inu came by and grandpa toke one look at Hiei and did nothing to him. At the end of the night Hiei and Kagome headed back to Spirit World to have a repeat of last night.

**Okay this is the end of the chapter. Review if you like this story or email me.**


	5. Sleep over

**Okay this not really in oder time wise.**

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms and tried to set up only to find that Hiei had a death grip on her. She smiled at her lover and kissed his neck where a mating mark would be if they ever mated. Kagome suddenly want to be with Hiei for ever. Just earlier this week she feared a long term relationship after what happened with Inu. She could not lose another man to anything.

Right before last battle Kagome found Inu and Kikyo together. (I know Kikyo dies somehow but I don't know how and I will just write it like this.) Inu was kissing her neck and she was smiling. "Will you go to hell with me?"

"As soon as I get the jewel and become a full demon." He pulled her collar back and sank his teeth into her neck. He had marked her as his future mate and there was nothing Kagome could do now but cry as she ran, as they began the ancient dance on the forest floor.

That memory was still fresh in her mind it had only been a year and she had not gotten over it. He was not really ever hers but there were times that they seemed so close to being together. Like the time they kissed, sure it was to keep him sane but she felt something even if he didn't. Who the hell was she kidding she wanted Hiei's mark and she would have to talk to him soon or go insane.

Hiei felt her kiss on his neck and felt a wave of pleasure hit him hard. He could not count how many times he had to stay in control so not to mark her. His inter demon was already for him to mate and have (Okay what would you call demon children. I know if they are animal based you use the term for the animal but Hiei is a fire demon and the only thing I can think of is off spring.)

Hiei returned to realty when he felt Kagome trying to get up again. Damn, did she have to get up; why can't they just lay here all day? "If you don't get up soon I will not be able to make breakfast and I don't think Genkai likes us enough to let us slide on training you remember what happened last time we stayed here in each other's arms?"

_**Simi Flashback**_

Kagome and Hiei got to Genkai's after their first day together. Genkai was not pleased with the two but she did not show it at first. At the end of a very hard day training Kagome was ready to lie down in the grass and fall asleep. "Kagome! Hiei!" Genkai called. "You two are going to spend a night in a Makai jungle for not coming to training yesterday and yes you have to stay until I come and get you."

Kagome and Hiei spent not one night but 4 in the Makai. Genkai said she was busy and did not want to send the bakas. That was okay because they made good work of the time they had together. (Come on you know what I mean) Hiei had taken her to the one place that was anything like a home to him and she loved it. A cave behind a water fall and a small spring inside. (Okay I think I read this in a fic if so I am sorry but I like the idea so much.

_**Back to the Present**_

Kagome made Hiei breakfast after much fighting over if it was wise to stay in bed or not. Hiei was all for a few days alone with his lover. He really could let go and make her scream his name until she was horse. (Okay I know this seems OOC but think about it do we know what Hiei is like in bed? Thought not.)

Hiei set at the kitchen table and watched Kagome go into her own little world while making him his morning meal. "Hey Hiei I have to go home on the way back from Genkai's."

"Isn't your girl's night in tonight? You're running away aren't you?"

"No I need some more clothing. Heck I only have one training outfit and the poor thing has died in the pasted week."

"I don't think you want me to train naked do you?"

"Am I the only one there?"

"Stop being so hentai."

"Okay I think you are the only being in the three worlds that can live with insulting Hiei." Kurama just walked into the room. "Heck I even get death glares when I think an insult that is related to him."

Kagome smiled. "I guess I have him wrapped around my little finger." Hiei looked her in the eye. 'Fine I will be nice now.' "You guys eat up I have to get my stuff ready for a short little side trip. Hiei are you coming with me?"

"Where else would I go?" Hiei watched his lover leave the room.

"Are the two of you going to mate?"

"She does not want to get into a long term thing just yet."

"Why not?"

"Last boyfriend cheated and marked another."

"Inuyasha is a bastard but he does regret what he did. The other was a dead corpse and not a nice one at that."

"Rain will you keep your seer stuff to your self?" Kurama said to his girlfriend. Rain was a fox demon and could see all things past present and future.

"Sorry dear I just can't help my self at times." Rain walked over to the counter and pick a piece of Makai fruit. The foods from the Makai were keep to make the demons happy. Koenma did not care as long as they received it legally.

Kagome walked to Genkai's temple she had left before the guys but could feel Hiei's aura in the trees behind her. He was following her again. He watched over like a little child or like a good lover should.

Hiei followed Kagome to Genkai's. He'd follow her to heaven or hell. Why was this; he had no idea until it happened. Kagome was unarmed to the fact a katana and a bow would stick out in the present day.

A powerful demon was in the shadow when he felt the power of a miko coming his way. All he have to do is wait grab her and take his time stilling her power. He knew only one way to take a miko's power and that was to take her soul. Oh course this could be done in many ways. He just had to pick the right one and from what he could see she was a pretty little thing.

Kagome felt the demon but did not know where it was. There were too many auras to tell which was which and some where demon but not evil. Then she caught a lock on it but it was too late and the guys was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the alley.

"Okay you freaking demon stay back or I will be forced to purify you."

"Like you could I feed off pure energy and even if you tried you would just feed me and make me stronger."

"Good thing she does not have to purify you then. I really don't want to waist my time over some low D class demon who thinks they're so strong."

"I guess I will leave this to you and I will stand by the entry waiting." Kagome smiled at her attacker. "Better hope you say your prayers for all you know you may already be dead." With that said the demon fell into about 18 different pieces. Kagome could feel different souls leave the body, many where that of untrained mikos and she was sadden for they never knew what it was like to help someone with their powers.

After a hard day training Kagome and Hiei headed to the shrine Kagome called home. "Mom! Hiei and I are here and I need a shower."

'Can I join you?' Hiei just entered Kagome's thoughts.

'In my mother's house?'

"Hey you two what is going on?" Sota just walked in the front door. "Man sis you smell like you haven't showered in a week."

"Ha Ha. You know very well I was training."

"On your feet or on your back?"

"Sota! You little brat!" Kagome caught him with a bolt to the back that made him fall down laughing. As a human the energy was refreshing and new. But to a demon that would have hurt like hell. "Hiei you can go to my room while I shower if you want."

"Sure. Just don't drown on me okay?"

"Okay." Kagome went to the bath room and take a shower to melt off the dirt she had on her from her spar with Hiei. Even if they were lovers at night during the day they seemed to want to kill each other. After about half an hour Kagome wrapped in a towel walked into her room to find Hiei in the window looking at the God tree and the near by well house.

"You can take a shower now if you like." Hiei stood and walked to Kagome. He hooked a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"Think about something for me. Will you be my mate?" With that Hiei left through the window and into the night.

Botan was so happy they were finally going to get to know Kagome better with some story telling. Kagome promised to tell the whole story and not leave out one detail. Being a team member Kagome's room was the largest and the place the party would be held. Rain said she would stay up and hang out but she could not sleep in the same room because her powers were not under such control as when she was awake.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara returned hours before Hiei did and then Kagome returned around nine. Unknown to them she was thinking about how to tell Hiei she was more than willing to be his life mate but how would he live after she grew old and died?

Kagome was greeted by the girls and dragged to her room before she could even take off her shoes. "So, Kagome are you going to tell us your story?" Kayko asked.

Kagome smiled and went to tell the whole story from when she was pulled into the well to finding Inu and Kikyo to the final battle until the present. Oh course the girls were not happy when she gave up no details on what Hiei is like in bed. "Okay truth or dare." Kagome said as she finished her story. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." Rain said. "Yukina?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about Kuwabara?"

"He is great. I just wish he would stop acting like a baka and ask me out. Botan?"

"Dare?"

"Hmmm? I dare you to go into Koenma's room and strip down in front of him."

"You want me to get fired?"

"Not fired laded." Rain the hentai of the group said.

After Botan did not return Rain said that they should not worry and that she would be very happy in the morning. Yukina and Rain went back to their rooms and Kagome walk to her balcony. With one quick look at the distance she choice to do a quick leap to Hiei's balcony. She opened the glass door to find an empty room. 'Great.'

'What's great?'

'Nothing I just thought I would ask you some things?'

'What may they be?'

'Where are you?'

'At the pond.'

'Can you come up here?'

'Look behind you.' Kagome turned around to find a topless Hiei. He had been sweating. (Hmmm I just wish I was now in her shoes.)

"Why do you want me to be your mate if you will out live me by so many years?"

"I won't. You will start at the same rate as I am."

"What do we have to do to be mates?"

**Okay I need some ideas for this thing and I will use anything that I see fit. Wow I just wrote a 5 page chapter.**


	6. The Invites

**Okay one of my favorite characters comes in this chapter. Rain is not my character and do have the okay to use her. She is my friend Jen's. **

"Koenma's team, my lord?"

"Yes they will bring more fighters just by being on the invite list." Sesshomaru looked at his assistant. She was a kitsune with rusty red hair. She only worked from him to keep her bar out of the red. He called her Miss Ookami. Her first name was… Rain?

Heck he knew little of her but the fact she knew things that were going to happen before they did and she refused to help Inuyasha in the stock market or date him for that matter. Inu became a real player after he opened his eyes to Kikyo and found that no matter what he did he could never make it up to Kagome.

"Will there be any one else, my lord?"

"Kagome Higurashi, miko." Rain's eye got wide for half a second. Yes she did not tell the miko about her life or who she worked for. Even Kurama did not know that she was the eldest inu brother's lap dog.

She really did not like it. Okay so what. It just is there is a little bad blood between their families. Inuyasha's biggest rival in love not battle was her Uncle Koga. That was right Rain was not full kitsune but half wolf.

Rain dropped off the invites in the mail bag. All but two. She clocked out and took a portal to Koenma's.

Kagome looked at the invites like they could not be real. "So I am invited twice?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru just does not know you are part of the team or really just wants to get you there."

"These were not mailed."

"I know, as his assistant I was given the job of dropping them off at the mail bag but I thought you would like the heads up."

"I thought you owned a bar." Kuwabara said.

"I do I just needed the cash. So you know how hard it is to work for that man?"

"Yes." Kagome said not thinking. Everyone stared at her. "What? You try to make him breakfast. He is not normal, he does not like ramen."

Kagome laid in her bed in her room and looked at the invite again. "I think you should go." Kagome looked up to find Kurama in the door way.

"I want to but you heard Koenma. I swear that toddler better watch his back. Think about it I have been fighting demons as long as Yusuke and he got the thumbs up."

"He does not want to lose such a powerful miko to blood thirsty demons."

(Scene change Koenma's office)

"You don't have to worry Sesshomaru will not let anything happen to her. They are allies and she is strong." 'And she has not answered my question.'

"Yes but with the last strong miko in a place like that you 4 may not be able to protect her."

"God damnit, you will let the girl go. If you don't she will find a way. And you fucking know it."

"If she loses one hair you will all be punished even if dead. Which you better be." Koenma's threat did not take do to the fact he was a toddler with a binky in his mouth.

(Back to Kagome My God there is too many K names.)

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Hiei, were am I going?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer.

"Do you need to go home?"

"Yeah." She really needed a trip to the mall and some Kagome time. Between Hiei waiting for an answer and missions she was stressed and really needed a good day with out Hiei hiding in the closest tree. "Could you stay here? I know this is selfish but I need me time."

"Anything and remember I will wait." Hiei walked out of the room so Kagome could get ready. He would stay here but she would not leave with out a look out.

"I bet the girls would love to meet my family. Think about it. With them you don't have to worry as much."

'Is she reading my mind?' Hiei asked to himself. "Fine but you have to carry a weapon. You are now a prime target. Being a miko and a S.D."

(Okay the next part which I cut was **BORING!** So I will just skip to the boat ride.)

"Wow this Lord is got great taste." Kayko said.

"Just wait to see him." Kagome looked at Rain.

"He does have a nice ass." Kagome said to the only other member that knew the Western Lord.

"So unlike his brother." Rain said.

"You know Inu too?"

"The player won't stop asking me out." Rain cuddled up to Kurama. "I even tried going to work with Kurama scent and he just does not get it. Kami-sama you think a lord would be smarter."

"I think he got a few blows to the head." Kagome said with a laugh.

"So Kagome who are you taking to the opening ball?"

"I don't know maybe my future mate?"

"Huh?" Kuwabara was the baka to speak.

"Hn, I think she is talking about me." Hiei walked over to Kagome. "Are you sure?"

"Why else would I say it?" Kagome stated to her lover and future mate. She kissed his check. 'Just wait until later.' Hiei put on a smirk.

# At the Docks#

"All fighters come this!" Kagome knew that voice.

"Jakin?" Kagome looked down at the toad like demon.

"Do I know you, human?"

"I would hope so you did try to kill me. Oh course you got my heel to your head."

"Kagome, you made it!" A tall white haired hanyou came from the hotel that was set up for the fighters.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome did not run up to her old friend like he thought she would. "You bastard. You know for the longest time I wished you would get another arrow in the heart to match the one you put in mine!"

"I knew you would not forgive me. I have seen my ways and I will not try to hit on you. If you must know after you were taken from us Kikyo showed her true colors. Sango had to take her out because I was pinned to a tree but by my own sword."

"Inu I don't hate you." Kagome said as she saw his eyes.

"You're too pure to hate anyone."

"Okay I have heard enough. Kagome…"

"Hiei this is Inuyasha."

"I know the lord." Hiei said to Kagome out loud. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, just ready for bed.'

"Okay you two stop talking and get going. Kagome I think the girls are waiting for you to start getting ready for the opening ceremony's ball."

"Kagome do you have a date? You know you are welcome to use my arm." Hiei Growled.

"Touch her and you will wish you never were born."

"Sorry Inu. You heard the man I don't think he wants his future mate on the arm of another man." Kagome walked off to where she felt Yukina's and Rain's auras. "Hiei I do hope you will choose to dance with me, or else I will have to take away some of your favorite things." Hiei watched her leave.

(In the girl's suite)

"Kagome your dress is great looking."

"Yukina I never knew that you would own a strapless dress."

"Botan you dress matches your hair perfectly."

"Rain, you look great. The dress pant outfit was a wise choice." The girl went on like this fixing each other's hair and picking out make up shades and other important items.

"Okay the guys will be here in like 3 minutes so lets be ready to make them wait." Rain informed the girls.

"No can do, I already threatened to cut Hiei off. I don't think he will like to wait." 2 and one half minutes later Kagome answered the door.

"Are you girls ready?" Kurama asked.

"I am and the others will be in a second. Make yourselves at home." Hiei watched her leave. She was so beautiful. It took everything in him not to 'make himself at home' right there in front of to world to see.

**That is it and yes I know of the ooc stuff. Reviews are welcome of any kind. But beware I am a real Bitch and I will fight back.**


	7. The Ball

_**Okay I want to say thank you to all my reviewers the little I have. Oh before I get reported I own nothing not even the OC. My friend came up with Rain.**_

Kagome took Hiei's arm and walked out of the room and down to the elevator. One of the top floor 4 stories above them was the ballroom. Inu had called Rains' cell during the guys' waiting. Kurama answered Kagome still thought it to be funny.

JFlashbackJ

"Hello, Rain's phone."

"Hi… is Rain there."

"She is getting ready. You want to leave a message?"

"Oh I was just going to ask if she had a date for the ball. She did not say she did. Tell her Inuyasha will be waiting for her answer upstairs."

"Oh okay I'll tell her what you said." Kurama said. With that said Kurama hung up and told them what it was. Okay it was not that funny but it will be.

LWalking into the ball roomL

"Rain is that you? Wow you look great. So do you wish to let me be your date this beautiful evening?" Rain looked back to the gang were Kurama was trying to help Kagome stop Yusuke and Kuwabara from fighting.

"Let me ask my boyfriend if he minds giving up his date." Rain walked over to the gang and retold the conversation to them. Kagome looked over to Inu and busted out laughing. She could not hold it in. Man was he trying to pull a Miroku? She walks over to her old friend.

"Are you trying to be a Miroku or did you just spend too much time with the guy?"

'What's a Miroku?' Hiei jumped into her thoughts.

'The monk I told you about.' Kagome replied.

"Yeah after you were taken from us they stayed in the village and it was my job to helped keep down demon attacks. They got married and had 7 brats."

"SEVEN! Wow that is a lot of kids." Yusuke said as he walked up to the old friends.

"They probably are shocked to find out that the guy did not have more." Hiei said as he pulled Kagome close to him in a possessive manner.

"I love to stay with this testosterone contest going but I need a drink so the girls and I will be at the bar." Rain said pulling said girls to the near by open bar.

Getting to the bar was easy, getting served was not. "Kami has forsaken this place. Okay that's it. I help plan this little ball so I have right to get us some drinks." Rain jumped the bar and served the girls there drinks. Kagome had a Fuzzy Navel, Botan a Pina Colada, Yukina had a Strawberry Daiquiri and Rain made her self a Mararita. **_#I know but that was what I thought of. #_**

"What about us?" Yusuke asked the more than able bar keep Rain. #**_Remember she owns a bar. Up today it had no name but it was deemed Rain's Place, Bar and Grill. In this story it will be just a bar. If the peanuts are not what you want sorry we don't sever it, type of place.#_**

"I need ID sir." Rain answered knowing very well that they were under aged, at least in the human world. But were they there? Nope. "Okay what can I get for the four gentlemen and I use the term loosely?"

"I'll take a beer and so will the baka." Yusuke answered for him and Kuwabara. #**_I don't let the baka talk often. I don't want to lose brain cells thinking of what he would say. Kuwabara fan girls I am sorry……. that you like a baka.#_** He really never had too much of a choice and found he liked it.

"Got any brandy?"

"Sake," was Hiei's simple answer. He looked to the dance floor. He really did not want to dance. Although the dancing was a little fast right now, it would slow down and he did not know if he could last being that close to Kagome.

With their drinks in hand the gang went to a table to hang out and try to forget about the auras of complete evil all around them. Kagome and Rain looked up as they felt a strong aura coming to them. Both of the girls felt it to be their host so turned back to their drinks. "Kagome I see you have arrived unharmed." The smooth voice said from behind her. She did not turn around. For some reason Sesshomaru had a cooling effect on her and she tended to act like a women in an early 20th century film.

"You know I can't say no to a party, but the being invited twice was a nice touch."

"I do not know what you mean. I will talk to my assistant."

"I should have told you my lord." Rain said over her glass.

"Ms. Ookami." Sesshomaru lord of the Western Lord, with a great ass, #**_My friend that owns Rain made a comment about how many times I say that but hey I am a fan girl of Hiei and Sesshomaru.# _**said in greeting.

'Is that the guy with a great ass?'

'Hiei, I said that before I knew I was going to fall in love with you.' Kagome gave Hiei a cute smile that made him want to jump her throat as they set there. Oh they were going to slip away some time to night.

'Hn,' was Hiei's only response.

"So you know my old ally?" Sesshomaru was asking Rain when Hiei and Kagome returned to the outside world.

"My lord Kagome was first introduced to me a month ago."

"Sesshomaru leave her alone. She deals with your bull shit all day long then runs a bar. Do you know what their love life is like? My Gods, don't make me call you…"

"No need, miko." Seeing Kagome's face Sesshomaru corrected himself. "Kagome I would like to see you in the restaurant on the second floor for breakfast."

"At dawn or has the area worn down the mighty Lord of the West?"

"Dawn."

"See ya Fluffy." Sesshomaru thought of all the favors she was owed. He could not kill her, yet.

Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand, she wanted that dance. Hiei pulled Kagome close and soon his hands found their way to her waist. They were working on impulse, neither never really being a clubber.

Kagome looked over to the other couples as the night went on. She was happy that her friends had found love. Yukina was looking into 'Kazuma's' eyes seeing the pure soul there.

Rain had her head on Kurama's shoulder and his was on hers. Kayko had Yusuke by the ear when a slow song came on and he wanted to leave the floor.

The funniest was Botan and Koenma. They were sitting at the table watching their stuff. They keep staring at each other only to turn away when the other saw. Kagome laughed and leaned into Hiei more.

Hiei welcomed the contacted but could tell she was getting tired.

Around midnight Kagome could not handle the stares of the demons in the room. She was not the only miko in the room but she was the only 'pure' one.

"Hiei will you please walk me to my room I don't want to be alone."

"Hn, I will only if I get a good night kiss."

"If you play nice you may get a good morning kiss." Kagome said her good nights to the girls and told them not to worry if she was not there she was going to stay with Hiei. Rain and Kurama were long gone and in Rain's room down the hall from the girls' room.

_**Okay I don't want to write a lemon so use your mind. It is my bed time and I still have to do some homework. **_


	8. First Fight and Still a Nice Ass

**Okay My Kurama fan girl friends brought it to my attention that I don't have Kurama talk often. My reason is that I don't want to make him sound stupid.**

**I don't own anything.**

Kagome woke up in Hiei's hotel room. She smiled at his sleeping form. "Morning," was her only proof that he was awake.

"Morning," Kagome answered with a kiss. He again touched her neck there it was, a mark showing that she was his future mate and no one, other than him, was to touch her. "What do we do to be mated by youkai law?"

"Share each other's blood. It can come in the form of a human wedding if you wish so." Hiei had yet to open his eyes.

"Do mind it being in the human world?"

"As you wish I just get to take you back to the Makai after wards." Hiei finally opened his eyes only to smirk at her. Kagome gave a sexy smirk and was about to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

"Hiei! Kagome! Wake the fuck up wills ya?" Yusuke yelled through the door.

"Go the fuck away!" Kagome yelled. Hiei looked at the woman in his arms. She was spending too much time with the team. "No I pick it up with Inu and the other dumb ass demons from my past. I don't mean all demons are dumb ass."

"I know what you mean." Hiei kissed her and stood up. He pulled his fighting outfit out of his bag that did not get unpacked and walked into the rest room. After much debating Kagome got dressed and went to her room for a shower.

"So Kagome did you have fun last night?" Botan said to the girl as she walked into the living room area of the suit.

"The ball was great." Botan gave her a look. "Yes Hiei and I had fun." Kagome walked to her room and showered. She chooses an outfit similar to Kikyo's but with a modern twist. It was low cut and had no sleeves. It was black with crimson and she tied her hair up. It only took her ten minutes to dress and wait for the guys to be ready.

Kagome and the team walked onto a giant stage with 7 other teams to total 8 teams. Sesshomaru, Rain and Inuyasha were in the middle and the inu demons had mics to talk to the crowd. "Welcome to my little contest of strength."

"I hope every on is ready for a little fun. Sesshomaru and I will not be the judges on the floor but we have final say."

"Our judge is new to this so give her some time." Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's mic from him to shut him up. "Our judge is Miss Ahriman (Me I get to be in this story but only when I need to be and yes for this story, I gave up on Hiei because I will be dating Sesshomaru. JK I know what I am doing. I hope so any ways.)"

"Hi there. I am a shadow neko so there will be no problem when it comes to dark duels. When our hot host with a nice ass is ready we can begin."

"By all means then let us."

"First things first. You got weapons by all means use them. I don't know about the crowd but I could use a little gore in these fights. I wish that we try and keep these fights under the rules and kill only if you see fit. I don't care if you kill but you will be the one cleaning up the mess not me. Okay our first teams will be the miko team, Virginal, and the wolf demon team, Lupo."

The rest of the teams left the stage. "Okay teams I need captions or some one like that." Two people/demon walked up and talked to Snow (my first name in the fic). "Ladies and Ghouls! This will be a one on one fight, first to 3 points wins." Snow said into the mic.

The fight was won by the Miko Team and Snow called the fight. "Okay now it will be Koenma's team, Team Urameshi and Team ----- please send your captions to the stage." Yusuke and a tall woman walked to the stage. "So people how will this be?"

"Last man standing?" The woman asked Yusuke, he looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Sure they did it in the last tournament.

"How many fighters shall we place in the ring?" Snow asked with a bored expression.

"4. That way we can have some one on the side lines in case of the need of a med hand." The tall woman from the other team answered.

"Yusuke how will answer to this?" Snow was not one to really care as long as she got the crowd what they wanted. (Don't think I really am like this. I just want a good show.) Again Yusuke turned to his team. All that mattered nodded and Kuwabara was just starring off into space.

"I am okay with it." Yusuke and the woman walked back to their teams to see who would fight and who would be left out of this one.

"I think Kagome should set this one out," Kurama said.

"Why I can fight better than Kuwabara?"

"True but you are the only one that will be able to heal us in case of injury."

"No I am fighting and Yukina can do that."

"Yukina is here?" Kuwabara asked coming out of his daze.

"You baka I swear you have no brains in that huge head of yours."

"Watch it shrimp or I will kick your ass right here."

"That's it. Kuwabara you are sitting this on out and the rest of us are fighting. Kurama you know the faster we get this over with the better and faster we can go to lunch with the girls."

"You have a point. Okay let's get this over with."

Kagome walked to the stage and with a hand up from Hiei she stood there facing their foe. There were three females and one male. Each were human looking until you got to there skin color. Each had a different color skin. Kagome could tell they were not as strong as the team she was on but knew that could be a mistake on her part.

Some thing about them was unnerving to Kagome she knew them but from where?

**I am going to end it for now. Tell me what the hell I should do and I need a name(s) for them.**

**Okay Virginal mean maiden in French **

**Lupo means wolf in Italian. **


	9. Fighting to the Finals

**This is chapter 9. **

**Hiei: I think they got that.**

**Snow: Will you shut up.**

**Sesshomaru: So when will the romance between us happen? **

**Snow: Not in this story may be I will write a story about me and you later. Hey guys I feel lonely. Leave a message or email me. I only get like 5 emails a day and I answer all the nice questions you have if you do.**

**The name of the Team will be Sora which means heavenly. Thanks a lot Rain Gunji. Rain is the friend that came up with the OC and Gunji is Rain's real last name.**

**Chapter IX**

**Kick Some Ass**

Team Sora and Team Urameshi were facing off waiting for Snow to give the word to begin. "Okay you know what to do. FIGHT!" Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama went to meet their opponents. They each fought in their own styles; Hiei with his katana, Kurama his Rose Whip and Yusuke hands and feet.

Kagome watched as her opponent slowly moved to her. It was if they did not want to attack but talk like girls did at school in the halls. Kagome had an arrow read to fire at the first sign of danger. "Miko, put down your weapon."

"No."

"Fine. Tell me how you got the Shikon no Tama."

"I don't have it."

"But it is inside of you." Kagome's eyes went wide. How could see not sense it. She closed her eyes and there it was, where her heart should be. That's why it was a part of her now. What did Inuyasha wish for? Her eyes opened when she felt the demon in front of her move.

"If you must know I am the protector." Kagome eyed the woman in front of her. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have no reason but you must be careful with that and you know it." With that said she attacked Kagome.

Kurama had just tied his opponent to the ground outside the ring and Snow declared him out of this fight. Hiei soon had his KO'd (He fought the guy) and Yusuke had his out of the ring and waiting for the med.

Kagome was fighting with the nameless woman and it was an even match until Kagome threw her bow down and drew a katana no one but Hiei knew she had on her. She infused it with her holy power and fought off the demon. In the end she won when Hiei gave her a mental push. The demon was hurt but not dead.

The team and the girls were sitting in the café waiting for their coffee or ice cream depending on the person. Kagome drank her frozen mocha while listening to bunch talk about the fight.

'What did that woman say to you?' Hiei's voice soon was heard in her mind. She took another sip and answered.

'She wished to know why I had the Shikon no Tama.'

'You don't have the jewel, right?'

"Excuse me I have to go and find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rain do you know where they may be?"

"Kagome they are up in there box. I'll call them to let you up."

"Thank you. Hiei I have to talk to them alone so please don't fallow." Hiei gave a small nod to his soon to be mate as she headed to the elevator. She headed up to her room to change out of her fighting garb and into an outfit that was more comfy after a shower.

Kagome walked into the room she felt held Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's auras. "What did you wish for?"

"Excuse me?"

"Inu what did you wish for? I know you are still half demon so what in the three worlds did you wish for?"

"Your safety. He wished that you were safe no matter where you were. He thought that with him no longer have a protector and so he asked the jewel to protect you," Sesshomaru answered. There was no fight going on and unknown to Kagome at the time there was another in the room

"Is that why it is now with in my chest?"

"Lady Kagome that is most likely why it is there. That it was always a part of you."

"Hey aren't you the judge lady on the floor?" Kagome was wondering why this women was with the two inu lords.

"Yes I am. Call me Snow. It has been while since I have seen Sesshomaru jump up at someone's voice." Snow reached out to Kagome to shake her hand. When theirs hands meet Snow could feel the miko being held back not to purify her.

"I did not jump Snow you really should learn to control your tongue."

"You know you love that I am out spoken. Oh dear hot ass Sesshy really should chill." Now Kagome was the one that was shocked. Who was this woman that lived when she came out and disrespected the Western Lord. "Kagome, don't let this jerk fool you. He is not all lordly all the time. Trust me when I say he is a beast in the sheets." Kagome starred at this Snow. She was one piece of work. "Hey Kagome what's with the teeth marks? Did some one mark you? Oh you must tell."

"One of my team mates, Hiei."

"The short guy in black?" Inuyasha choice to open his mouth.

"Yes Hiei was wearing black but he is not short. He is taller than I am."

"Everyone is taller than you." Kagome at this point used a hand gesture very popular in traffic in the US. (She shot him the bird.)

"Hey Fluffy I have to go see you later," Snow said as she made it to the door.

"Sit. Sesshomaru can you tell me more about a youkai matting ceremony?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Please tell me she is not thinking of matting with this guy. I mean she is miko and by her smell. She is not pure any more! Oh this is too good.'

"I'm going to mate with Hiei and I would like to know what will happen."

"Well you will need the ceremony to be performed by a youkai priest. Vows will be exchanged much like a human wedding. At this time you will take in your mate's blood. This can from a new bite or a preset glass."

"Is that all? I mean nothing will change?"

"You will be able to hear each other's thoughts and talk as such. You will feel the other's pain and emotions."

"So nothing new? Wow we will just be legal in my mom's eyes."

"What do you mean nothing new?"

"Hiei and I are telepaths. We have been doing all that stuff for a while now. So when I set a date you will be there right?"

"Kagome, miko you know that as an alley I will attend you wedding."

"Yeah we'll be there." Inuyasha said to agree with his brother.

"Well bros I got to go."

"Bros?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time.

.- (I need a break from the world that is why I write fiction.) .-

"Today I have great news! Our final fight will be held between Team Urameshi and Team Roi. This will prove to be a great battle. As are the rules this will be one on one fights until one team gets 3 points. At this they will be called the champion and then I can rock the lord of the west's world."

"She really likes him doesn't she?" Yusuke said to Kagome.

"I think they are next to be mated in the group. You know behind the other serious couples," answered Kagome.

"So who will be the first fighters? Well why don't we ask the captions?" Snow walked over to Team Roi. "Hey old dudes who will fight first?"

"I will," A big old (Hell everyone is old to me. I am only 16.) tiger answered. He was about 6 foot 10 and muscular. He had stripped hair and a mace. (Like Hawk Girl has.)

Kagome searched his aura. There was wisdom and strength. "Kurama, you must take this one. He is wise and we need an old guy to take him."

"Hey I am not that old!"

"No but Youko is," Kagome said calming him.

Kurama walked on the stage and saw something that scared the crap out of him. The youkai in front of him was once on of the many hunters after Youko and he was not an easy kill. 'Damn it all to hell, just what I need right now.'

"So little human you think you can take me on?"

"I have survive you before why not now?" Kurama pulled out the rose from his hair. A red rose to match his red hair. With a flick of his wrist it became the Rose Whip that he was famous for.

"Animal Spirit, hmm."

Kurama did not answer but used his Rose Whip Lash. His opponent although older moved with the grace of an angel. But he was no angel.

Kurama saw no other way and let his demon self take over for the fight. Youko was more than had it with the hunter and was not in the mood to let him live.

"Nine…Ten!" Almost half an hour later, Youko was named the victor. "Okay this was a long battle with some what enough blood. So teams who will be next?"

A petite female stepped on the stag. Kagome read her aura then turned to Yusuke. "I think you will find this one to be a good fight."

"Me?"

"HE CAN'T FIGHT A GIRL!"

"No, you can't fight the girl. Yusuke, she is the perfect fight for you."

Twenty minutes later, Yusuke is dragged from the stage he had won because when he changed into his demon fight the girl threw in the towel. "NO FUCKING WAY. I WANT TO FIGHT. HOW CAN SHE JUST WALK THE FUCK AWAY?"

"Calm down. I didn't know she was loyal to your grandfather. Sorry now relax or beat up on Youko. I mean the rest of us may have to fight."

"Since we have a towel, why don't we move to the next fight? Who is next?"

A huge demon walked on the stage.

**AN So any ideas? I'm in need of votes? Should I have the demon kill Kuwabara or should it be an easy kill and the wedding coming up. I know I don't really write action scenes. As I said before I don't have that kind of writing skills. **


	10. What the Hell Happened?

**Yay chapter 10 lets party. Snow is doing happy dance at computer. PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! So this is like the longest thing I have ever written. I am almost to 15000 words how much fun is that?**

**I won't kill Kuwabara I got a funny idea from Rain through email and some fun sounding reviews. I have been grounded for some thing stupid and Rain please; don't think you can tell everyone in a review. I am not allowed to stay up to all hours of the night anymore although I will do it anyway. Thank you shadow miko for the input on the Yukina/Kuwabara relationship. I should put that in there more. **

**djm1superhero said I should have a fight scene between Hiei and Sesshomaru, or Hiei and Koga, or Yusuke and Inuyasha. Who do you guys think it should be? I will have one good fight scene if I get some votes. Leave them in reviews or email me at snow color dog ears crazy mails (dot) com (remove spaces.)**

**So on to the chapter. You will see Rain's idea in action.**

_Chapter 10 _

_A Little Fun in Sesshomaru's Box_

Snow looked at the demon in front of her then to the box that held Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rain. She saw Sesshomaru nod and then spoke into the mic. "Our host has just ordered a small break from the festivities to give the teams some time to breath and the viewers, time to go to the snack bars or go lay your bets. I have to have a meeting with him right now so please take this time to stretch your legs." Snow ran up to Sesshomaru's office and knocked on the door.

"Out both of you." Sesshomaru said to the two in the room. Then to Snow "Enter." Snow and Rain exchanged glances. They had been friends for a long time. Rain smiled and leads Inuyasha to the floor. Soon any one with ears could hear the couple and what they did best. (Rain's idea I was not going to put Sess/Snow fluff in here.)

"Rain what is going on?" Kurama asked as she came within ear shot.

"You know Snow-chan and Sesshomaru-sama just can't keep their hands off each other." Rain and Inuyasha laughed. Hiei and Kagome were against the wall using the time to think of how they were going to win. The first two fighters were nothing to the two Kagome said would be best for them to fight.

"The blond is for Kuwabara and I think if she doesn't go on the field keep him the hell off."

"He lost most of his matches, last tournament."

"I only fear his code. Could you get rid of it? Or at least that part?"

"Whenever you need me to."

"I need you to fight the big guy. He has too much dark energy. I'll take the one with the tattoo. I don't know what he is or what his power is but from what I can tell he can be purified." Kagome was lending on the wall and Hiei was to her right. They did not face each other only stood and acted as though they did not want to be here.

Some how Rain got the group talking to the girls that were hanging near the wall and her and Kurama had snuck off to copy Snow and Sess. (Again it was Rain)

Hiei and Kagome thought of the best way to win and it was simple fight them like your life depended on it; for it just may well. Kagome finally pushed off the wall. Hiei did not move to Kagome's pleasure. She walked over to him and pushed into him with the show that she just needed him. "Hold me."

He did not have to be told twice. His embrace was what she needed more than anything right now. She had fought demons on pass missions and earlier in this tournament. But this was different she felt like something very forlorn was going to be about this victory.

'What's wrong, koi?' Hiei said to her through the power they shared.

'I don't think it is going to be as easy as we think it will be. I feel that there is going to be a nasty end to these fights.'

'Don't worry I will protect you.' Hiei kissed Kagome.

It was at this time Yusuke had looked over to the couple. His jaw dropped. Everyone knew they were together but they were not into PDA. He pointed and the whole group turned to the scene. Everyone was shocked but Yukina and Kuwabara who were to busy starring into each other's eye to even notice.

"This is weird."

"I agree." The others were all feeling the same. At this time Yusuke starting laughing. Keiko asked him what was so funny.

"They could talk to each other while they made out." She dropped her soda from the edge of the wall to his head. "Ouch you know that hurts?"

"Sorry it got away from me." He did not reply because a voice came over the load speaker.

"We will begin the fights in 5 minutes." Snow was seen walking back down to the stage.

"Okay 5 minutes so find your seats. Teams, please prepare yourselves for the next round of the fight."

5 Minutes later

The blond demoness from the other team walked up to Snow and Kagome turned to Hiei. He looked at Kuwabara and took out the part of his code that won't let him hit the woman.

Kuwabara walked to Snow and looked at the person in front of him. She was pretty but he had to win or Yukina would never like him more than a friend. Kagome looked into the space once called the baka's mind. He was only thinking of Yukina and winning her favor. Kagome then was thrown from his mind.

The blond was hiding her power. She was right the first 2 were nothing but she thought this one was with them. She was wrong and Kuwabara was going to get hurt at the best. At the worst this would treat Yukina to a long time of tears and pain.

"Be careful," Kagome said in a soft voice knowing that she may have sent her team mate to his death and a friend into a hell on Earth.

"What? You are getting married!" Ms. Higurashi said to her daughter that set at the table with her mate to be.

"Mom the thing is we need some one that knows of demons to do it."

"Why?" Ms. H asked.

"We will being doing some traditions that many will not do in a church," Hiei explained.

"Such as?"

"Hiei and I will have to share blood. Mom this means that I will have to let Hiei bit me in front of everyone and I will take his blood from a cut."

"Who will do it? Do you have some one in mind?"

"Our…"

"Hers."

"My friend Rain will do it. She is a demon but she is pretty cool. Inuyasha will be there. I already have his promise of attendance."

"When did you do that?"

"At the tournament. Sesshomaru was the host and he was there for the ride." Kagome caught her mother's look. "I am fine. I am not doing this for him. I made this choice before I saw him."

"I give my blessing. I feel that Hiei will be good to you."

"Thank you. We have to go. A friend of ours in pain and they need us. I want to tell you this won't happen until this has pasted and that may be a while." Kagome and Hiei left to go to the Reikai.

**I know I am bad and need to be shot but you all know that I hate Kuwabara is he died, did I lie? Hell you tell me. **

**Oh and vote I need to know if there is going to be a fight between Sesshomaru and Hiei; Hiei and Koga; Yusuke and Inuyasha; or any other pair.**


	11. The WeddingMating

**Hey Kuwabara's fate is finally out in the open. **

**Review!**

**I will take what ever you send me. I know that I can be a real bitch and this was just what I did to help with my writer's block.**

**I do not own IY or YYH so please don't think that. If I did there would be some crossing over in the anime too.**

**Any one want to know more about Snow Ahriman? I have a site that tells more of her story. demonlordsfangirl(dot)tripod(dot)com is where you will find out some stuff about Snow and Brittney (my real name). **

_Chapter XI_

Kagome set in the back room of the shrine were she was getting dressed. Her simple form fitting dress was cut for her. She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She did not want to be sad on her wedding day but hell it felt like it was too soon even if it had been six months.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome watched in horror as Kuwabara was thrown yet again throw the air and down to the ground. He has many broken bones and this time it did not look like he would be walking even after days of healing from Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and herself. With each sickening sound of breaking bone she felt anger rising. Not anger for the blond demoness but for herself. Kuwabara was out there because of her. She had sent a team mate to hell.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome had tears running down her face. She felt like it was all her fault. They had won but at what cost?

She was anger at many people. Snow and Sesshomaru for not calling the fight. The team for not stepping in and most of all herself for sending him there.

Kagome looked up when she heard a knock on the door. It was Botan and the other braid maids. Yukina had an expression on her face that explained how she felt. They wanted to be happy for hell they were at a wedding but he was not there.

The girls minus Rain were the braid maids. Rain was performing (Yes Rain I trust you to do it.) the ceremony. Sesshomaru and Snow were there and Inuyasha manage to find a date as well.

Many of the guest set on the braid's side had no clue who the hell what was wrong with her for they did not know of demons. They did not know that her being a shrine maiden was more than swiping the steps everyday after school.

When the march began all stood. On Hiei's side of the shrine many bowed to show respect to the new lady. (Hiei is an heir to some lordship at the end of the anime. I have not seen it but I read spoilers.) Others nodded to her from both sides. She returned them to the lords and or ladies that were their. In the Makai this would have been a royal wedding, here it was a simple shrine maiden and her lover joining together.

The ceremony went smoothly until the time that Rain brought in the demon way. "And now the couple will take in the blood of the other to show how they are now one. Kagome you said you wish to say something now."

"Hiei the blood I give is not as pure as it once was. I sent a friend through hell and you still stand here with me. I know you love me from this action alone."

"Hiei do you wish to say any thing?" Rain was being serious for once and that scared the ones that knew her.

"Kagome I would never leave you for doing something you felt was right. I know you are in pain for what you did but you are not at fault. You should have forgiven yourself everyone else has." With that said he pulled her hair off her neck and bit into her shoulder. There was many gasp from the humans in the room. When they heard blood they thought it was going to be replaced with wine or some other color drink.

When Hiei was done at her shoulder he pulled a dagger from his ankle and cut his palm. Kagome licked the wound until it healed never taking her eyes off Hiei. He would have to get out of here soon that was just too sexy. 'You better not pull anything else before we can get to my old place in the Makai.'

'Why my love?' Kagome said with fake innocence. Hiei growled in his need for her. Rain had ended the ceremony and they were to kiss.

Unlike many weddings Hiei kissed Kagome with such passion that she went weak in the knees. Oh course she returned it. There were giggles from many girls on both sides as the men smirked. The kiss was not short lived. Hiei was willing to snatch her up and sprite the whole way to the location that they spent their punishment at.

'Hiei stop or we won't make the party.'

'Who said we have to?' They were still making out in front of every one until Kurama, Hiei's best man tapped his shoulder.

"Can we go to the reception now?"

"I guess we can. You act as though you never have seen any one kiss." Kagome giggled at the little inside joke she had with Rain.

_**At the Reception**_

Kagome and Hiei danced and then smashed cake into each other's faces. At the end of the night no one, human, was alert enough to see that the couple had slipped away. Those of demon blood set off to the side to talk of what they all knew the couple was doing.

"I can't believe he lasted this long," Snow said to Rain. "You know how they are when we do some thing like what she did."

"I didn't know she had it in her. I mean she is a miko for Kami's sake."

"But she has always had a fiery spirit," Sesshomaru said into Snow's neck.

"You're telling me? Hell this fucking necklace is not for show. I mean it hurts like hell and worst when she's mad," Inuyasha said to agree with his brother.

_**With the Couple Lemon Warning**_

Hiei was kissing Kagome's mark as she ran her fingers though his hair. He made his way to her bear breast. He took one into his mouth. He suckled on it as she moaned his name. After giving it's twin the same treatment he kissed his way to her navel. He stuck his tongue in the small indention for a short second.

He kissed his way to her womanhood. Hiei ran his tongue over her lower lips. She was in pure heaven. (All hentai fan girls know how it goes so I think I will move on now.)

After making Kagome scream his name in a manner that every demon in the area could hear. Hiei moved into a position to enter her. Kissing her mark he slowly moved his way into his mate, again making them one. Hiei slowly set a pace that must have been too slow for Kagome. She bucked and he did as she wanted only to use his demonic speed then to go back to slow. He repeated this until she came again.

Kagome went over the edge twice more before Hiei did. He wanted his mate to be well pleased before he came. He made sure his was in her to the hilt before he came. He was wanting to get her as swollen with his heir as fast as he can. Hell his youkai self was wanting that more than the step you had to take before that. Hiei pulled out of Kagome and pulled her close.

**End Lemon**

His mate, his everything was in his arms. He was happy that he could hold her close to him.

"Hiei? Did I do the right thing?"

"At the time you felt it was right."

"But?" Kagome felt this need to get dressed and leave. She did not deserve him or any one for that.

"But nothing. It is not your fault he has not woken up yet." (Okay I finally choice to let the baka live and be in a coma.)

"One of our team mates has been in a coma for the last six mouths. How can say that knowing that he is your sister's future mate."

"I have to trust Kuwabara, I don't have to like him."

"You once said that about me."

"Well you have a better body."

"Very funny," Kagome said as she leaned into kissed her mate.

**With the others**

Most of the guest had left. Ms Higurashi walked to a group sitting off to the side talking. "Inuyasha who are your friends?"

"Oh Ms Higurashi. This is my brother, Sesshomaru." He went on down the table. All bowed the woman of the house.

"So how do all of you know the couple?"

Snow looked around and took it upon herself to answer. "Well most of us know Hiei as a lord and Kagome as the most powerful miko in two eras."

"Lord?"

"Yes, Ms Higurashi," Inuyasha answered. "In fact a few of us are lords."

Ms Higurashi sat down and listen to the demons around her. They were in some way or another apart of the family.

**Well I think I will wrap this up soon and I have started on my next fic. I would like to see some reviews but I know you are busy.**


	12. Fighting and the End

**As always I don't own YYH or IY so please don't even think I do. I wish but I don't have that kind of power.**

Sesshomaru slashed at Hiei's chest. Hiei barely got out of the way in time. In turn Hiei used his inhuman speed to slash at Sesshomaru 18 times in the blink of the eye. Sesshomaru did not walk away with out injury.

Sesshomaru soon called forth his youkai whip to aid in the battle so with Tokjin in one hand and the whip coming off his finger tips on the other, to others Hiei seemed to have no hope.

"Will you two cut it out? Lunch is getting cold and I will not cook again if Inuyasha eats it all. If you don't come in now I will purify you both," a very pregnant Kagome called out to the fighting pair.

"You heard her. I don't want to be purified." They both turned back to the house and went inside.

"Are they all like that?"

"They who?"

"Male demons. I swear they are worst then little kids sometimes."

"But with great power to destroy the lawn," Snow said not caring that the guys were coming in. "Hello honey." Snow put on a sweet smile, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do it."

"Unlike the blue thing," Rain said under her breath.

"Hey everyone lunch is getting cold." Keiko came in with a bottle in one hand and a kid on the other hip.

Kagome looked around, were they all married and or matted? A little more than two years ago they were fighting over the remote at the team's house. Now days she was trying to tell Hiei she did not need help standing.

The huge group that at one time was the famous Team Urameshi was now a group of 5 families/couples.

Yukina was there when Kuwabara woke up. She was so happy that she kissed him and it all went from there. Kagome was the one voted to tell Hiei. Oh course it was one of their many trips to the Makai. They were alone and she made him happy before they came home.

Kuwabara had a ring on her finger with in moments of his release from the hospital. Kagome thought it was too sweet and Hiei wanted his blood.

Everyone in the group had gotten with someone these days. Many of couples with a ningen had were about to have children or already had one. The demon couples were waiting or in Inuyasha's case were not matted.

About two months ago Inuyasha brought home a hanyou that was half wolf. The odd thing was she was related to Koga she was a cousin or something. Her father was killed under Naraku's orders by Kagura. She had come to terms with as had Koga. At least every one hoped so because Ayame wanted nothing to do with the wolf prince after many years of the cold shoulder and matted some random wolf that showed her a little emotion. Kagura gave up her hopes of Sesshomaru after Snow kicked her ass, (Will have that part in my Snow/Sesshomaru). So they found each other. Love showed up in the weird places. (I am the only one in my group that thinks this will ever happen or ever should.h)

"Momma were do you want this?"

"Shippo will you stop calling her that! I mean you are older than she is and so is your brats," Inuyasha said to the young lord.

"Shut up Inuyasha I am way older than most of the people in this room and I see nothing wrong with him calling her that. My Kami she helped raise him."

"So did you." Inuyasha said to the fire neko that came to her mates aid.

"Can we eat now. Some of us are eating for more than one." Kagome said referring to herself and Yukina.

"Yes we can eat now. I swear pregnant women are so needy."

"Inuyasha I would not talk about needy. I bet you have never done anything around your house ever or cooked your own meal. You could never live alone so good thing you have friends and family that love or you would crawl into the corner and wither away." Kagome was breathing hard by the end of that. "Sit." She finally said when she back in control.

Everyone walked around Inuyasha even his date to this little get together they had about every 2 to 3 months. They had to stay in contact with each most being related by a least the bond of a team working together to stay alive.

Sesshomaru, Snow, Hiei and Inuyasha's date all had similar faces on. They did not smile although they were laughing in their heads. Every one got food. The demons of course ate differently from the humans so there was tons of food.

"Sesshomaru it is time to leave."

"Yes, my lady," Sesshomaru said to Snow. (Have you ever seen a Sesshomaru plushie? They are so cute. You have to look one up.)

"Where are they going?" Kagome asked.

"Oh thank Kami I won't be home this time. I think they are in heat."

"Never again, Inu-chan."

"Sakura how did you meet?" Sakura was a hanyou but a wolf one and among the group there was a rumor she was related to Koga but Rain would not tell them if it was true or not. She had dark brown hair and a tail. She must have taken after her mother for she looked and acted very human.

"Oh I work at the office in the mail room. I just started and Inu-chan asked me out. At first I thought he was a complete jerk but soon I warmed up to him."

"You never said you saw him less of a jerk," Rain said from the other side of the room.

"Oh he is a jerk but he is my jerk." It was now official she would fit in perfectly. Snow would love her but she was not here. (Read Life of a Princess. Snow no likely Inuyasha.)

"So do you know that Inuyasha was not always a great jerk? He was a even better one."

Hiei watched as Kagome piled her plate full of food herself and the twins that she carried. He loved watching her in her daily activities. She just was so open even if she did not know it. Hiei looked down when he felt at his pant leg.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Drink." Hiei and Kagome's first child a son looked up at him. He had dark hair and a little star burst. His powers were coming in every day, and they looked like he took more after Hiei than Kagome. Hiei got the boy a drink from the child safe cooler. (Hey Rain is there.)

**Okay Guys I know that is like the crappiest ending ever but remember The Life of a Princess and Add in a Miko are connected just a different view and pairing. Read LoaP for Snow's story. **

**If you have gotten the email that states we are not allowed to reply reviewers in the chapter Please sign it and send it on. Many of us can't reply any other way due to many other causes. I hope this rule will be revised. **

**Rain's story is cool. **

**Rain: It is my part of our story.My pin name is Rain Gunji. The fic's name is Pysical Graffiti. Good bye to all of Snow's loyal readers but the same chacters will be in our other related fics.**

**Snow: (Crying) I really loved this story and it was my most popular. I will miss my readers but I guess (more like hope) that you will read my other works.**

**Review and say bye bye to this fic. **


End file.
